Masajista
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata no podía soportar un minuto más con su dolor. Sakura no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía a su amiga sufrir, asi que le preparo una sorpresa que cambiaría su vida.


_**• Los personajes de Naruto no son** **míos** **.**_

 _ **• Género:** Romance._

 _ **• Capítulo Único.**_

* * *

 ** _Masajista_**

* * *

 **Se** quedó quieta unos segundos para después suspirar con dolor, tratando de que sus músculos no la delataran frente a todos los empresarios que tenía frente a ella. Todos estaban ahí, como buitres, esperando el primer error para restregarlo en su cara. Trató de tener paciencia, la cual se agotaba con rapidez, y continuó la reunión con su linda y suave sonrisa.

Todo eso fue visto por su secretaria y mejor amiga, Sakura, quien sabía leer perfectamente a su mejor amiga. Sakura sabía lo que Hinata padecía y sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su amiga sufría.

La reunión termino finalmente, para alivio de Hinata, quien se despidió de todos más energética que otras veces. Una vez que los viejos huraños no estuvieron para juzgarla, pudo sentarse de sopetón sobre su silla mientras se sacaba sus tacones de aguja. Recargo su espalda lo más cómodamente posible sobre el respaldo de la silla y soltó un gran alarido de dolor, a lo que Sakura corrió en su auxilio.

—De verdad, necesitas unas vacaciones — le dijo mientras se situaba tras ella y comenzaba a masajear sus hombros mientras Hinata suspiraba agradecida por el maravilloso gesto.

—¿Vacaciones? Por supuesto que no. Hay mucho que hacer en la empresa, tengo que establecer alianzas, convencer a los inversionistas sobre el nuevo producto, viajar a Europa para una junta… y todo eso en un mes — susurró lo último con pesar, dejándose llevar por las manos de Sakura.

—Sabes que tienes derecho a posponer todo eso. Lo demás puede esperar, tu salud no.

—¿Y que los ejecutivos hablen de mí? No. No dejaré que me dejen en mal con los demás empresarios que aún no me gano —negó rotundamente antes de levantarse bruscamente de la silla. El brusco movimiento hizo que su espalda resolviera un tirón, provocando que se arqueara hacia el frente con mucho dolor —. A-aún que un par de días libres no estarían mal —susurró entre sollozos.

Sakura sonrío triunfal y asintió mientras ayudaba a Hinata a salir de la sala de juntas.

* * *

 **Hinata** se sentía absolutamente rara.

Estar en su casa en jueves era como… estar en su casa en jueves. Eso no podía estar pasando, ella literalmente vivía en la empresa, era raro estar en la comodidad de su casa sin ningún tipo de papeleos o de llamadas por atender. Le había casi rogado a Sakura que al menos le diera un poco de trabajo en casa, ella se negó rotundamente, diciéndole que era única persona en la faz de la tierra que quería trabajar en sus vacaciones.

La dejo ahí, en su casa, sin hacer nada de nada.

Se cuestiono seriamente el quien era la jefa ahí.

Era aburrido, no iba a negarlo. Después de todo, ella no tenía un pasatiempo o algo que hacer, pues el trabajo la consumía tanto que no tenía cabeza para ello. Tanto así que lastimosamente tuvo que regalarle sus queridas plantas a su amigo Shino, haciéndolo prometer que cuidaría muy bien de ellas.

Tampoco es como si tuviera una buena vida social. Si, tenía amigos, pero no salía con ellos a menudo y tampoco tenía tiempo para tan si quiera charlar por correo electrónico o por mensaje de texto, mucho menos podía llamarlos. Era triste, pues sabía que los estaba descuidando, pero no había de otra.

La empresa había quedado a su cargo desde el momento en que su padre falleció, y eso hacía ya unos dos años. Hanabi no quiso involucrarse en la empresa y ella lo respeto, sacrificándose para que su hermanita pudiera vivir una vida libre de estrés. Su primo Neji se encargaba de otra de sus empresas que estaba en Los Ángeles, así que tampoco recibía mucha ayuda de él. Era frustrante ser la única encargada de una gran empresa como lo era Hyuga corporation. Si que podía darse sus lujos debido a su empleo, sin embargo, no podía disfrutarlos.

Todo comenzaba a agobiarle, tanto que no sabía si podría continuar al mando de la empresa.

Apretó la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos y volteó hacia el gran ventanal de su departamento. La vista era preciosa, y solo se dio cuenta hasta ese día pues jamás había tenido tiempo de admirarla con plenitud.

Tomo las pastillas que Sakura le había dado para la desinflamacion y después se levantó de la silla del pequeño pero moderno comedor para comenzar a caminar hacia su amplia sala. Tomo el control remoto y puso su cuenta de netflix, la cual había empezado a usar a penas ese mismo día.

Puso cualquier película que se le apareciera, ya que no había nada más interesante.

Justo cuando iba a reproducirla, un mensaje de Sakura entró a su móvil. Tomo su celular, lo desbloqueo y se dispuso a leerlo.

 ** _"Cómo soy la mejor amiga del mundo, te tengo una sorpresa que alegrará todo tu día, tal vez tu aburrida vida. Estate lista a las dos de la tarde por qué tu regalo llegará a la puerta de tu casa. Oh Dios, ya quiero ver cómo me agradeces por esto._**

 ** _Recuerda, nada de trabajo, ni se te ocurra tocar el ordenador._**

 ** _Besos."_**

Hinata alzó una ceja, sintiéndose confundida y curiosa por el supuesto regalo que su mejor amiga iba a hacerle. Quiso mandar otro mensaje y preguntarle de que se trataba, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo para después. A ella le gustaban las sorpresas así que no lo arruinaría preguntando.

Le puso play a la película y se dispuso a verla.

 _"Oh por dios."_ Se decía mentalmente mientras veía que la caja de pañuelos estaba cada vez más vacía. ¿Dónde había estado esa maravillosa película? ¿Por qué no había aparecido antes en su vida?

Se llamaba siete almas y era lo más jodidamente hermoso y triste que había visto alguna vez en su vida. Se dedicó a llorar a mares turbulentos cada vez que una escena triste pasaba por sus ojos. Y Dios… el final la destruyo y conmovió por completo.

Si, definitivamente le encantaban las películas y más si eran de drama.

Justo cuando iba a ir por otra caja de pañuelos ya que iba a poner otra película la cual tenía una sipnosis que delataba que habrían lágrimas, el timbre hizo que se detuviera.

 _"Seguramente es el paquete de Sakura"_ pensó.

Trató de restregar bien sus ojos mientras soltaba un fuerte _"¡voy!"._

Troto hacia su puerta y la abrió para después abrir sus ojos con fuerza. Sintió su corazón querer salir de su pecho y sintió que la respiración le faltaba. Su semblante cambio de tener mejillas rosadas a ser un completo fantasma. Llevo con rapidez su mano hacia su pecho y después de unos segundos reaccionó ante los feroces latidos.

—Naruto —musitó, para después recordar todo. Frunció su ceño y lo miro con extrañeza —¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con un poco de enfado.

El rubio sonrío con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su nuca.

—¿Acaso Sakura-chan no te lo dijo?

—¿Saku…? —su rostro cambio de confundido a enfadado — Sakura…—masculló entre dientes. Debía de haberlo supuesto, todo eso era obra de nada más y nada menos que Sakura. Oh, pero se las pagaría cuando la viera, lo juraba.

—Si, Sakura-chan fue quien reservo la cita por ti…

—E-espera — lo detuvo —¿Qué Sakura reservo que por quién? Yo no dije que me reservará nada contigo — lo miro con un poco de desdén, oteándolo de arriba abajo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis deportivos y una camisa azul con cuello v, dejando ver su espectacular y varonil… ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? Negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—¿No sabes a lo que me dedico ahora? —preguntó un tanto divertido.

—¿Por qué debería de saberlo? —preguntó un tanto escandalizada —. No me digas, Minato-san te corrió nuevamente de la empresa hasta que aprendas a ser un hombre maduro —lo miro con un poco de burla —. Pobre de tu familia, ellos no saben que eso jamás va a pasar.

Naruto miro a la pequeña demonio con un poco de enfado e indignación. Él también se encargó de otearla de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que llevaba puesta una blusa morada holgada y un diminuto short negro que dejaban ver sus largas y lechosas piernas.

Volteó hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojado.

—Oye, yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo? —se recargó en una de sus piernas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que enserio Sakura-chan no te dijo nada.

—¿Crees que si me hubiera dicho algo hubiese abierto mi puerta? —preguntó con seriedad, destrozando un poco el corazón del rubio.

—Supongo de no —murmuró incomodo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado —. Hinata, sobre lo qué pasó…— no pudo terminar pues Hinata lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Entonces, si no te importa me gustaría volver a hacer lo que hacía antes de abrirte. Que te vaya bien, Naruto — quiso aventarle la puerta en la cara y de ser posible romper un par de sus perfectos dientes, sin embargo él pudo detener la puerta antes de que sus fantasías pudieran ser cumplidas.

—Me da pena decir esto, Hinata, pero necesito el dinero que me vas a pagar por los servicios, así que no pienso irme — su miraba demostraba determinación mientras que sostenía con fuerza la puerta que Hinata trataba de cerrar.

Al escuchar esa declaración, los músculos de Hinata se destensaron. Miro con un poco de tristeza al rubio y maldijo a su maldito corazón de pollo por ser tan blando. Soltó un gran suspiro y asintió con delicadeza, abriendo entera la puerta para que Naruto pudiera pasar.

Naruto le sonrío agradecido y pasó al departamento.

—Y, ¿Cuáles son tus servicios? — preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Naruto le sonrío, logrando que se sonrojara un poco. Camino hacia el comedor y puso encima una caja que no había visto antes de que entrara a su departamento. Abrió dicha caja y sacó unos cuantos frascos que pudo ver que se trataban de cremas.

—Soy masajista.

El mundo se le cayó encima a Hinata. Su rostro se puso pálido de nuevo, pego suavemente su adolorida espalda contra la pared y observó con temor al rubio que la miraba con picardía.

—¿Ma-masajista?

Naruto asintió felizmente.

—No, no, no, no, no —comenzó a decir rápidamente mientras caminaba a tropezones hacia su habitación ante la vista confundida de Naruto, para después salir de la misma con su bolso en manos mientras seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Sacó su monedero y sacó un par de billetes —. Toma.

—Aún no completo mi trabajo, obviamente no puedo tomarlos —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Hinata negó repetidas veces mientras comenzaba a parecer un tomate.

—No ne-necesito que me ha-hagas ningún masaje. Llévate el di-dinero.

Naruto la miro como si estuviera loca para después negar repetidas veces, ceñudo.

—Mira, Hinata, yo trabajo para ganar mi dinero, no necesito que me lo regalen. Así que, déjame cumplir con mi trabajo, por favor.

Hinata quiso salir corriendo hacia el balcón y tirarse, pero después de pensarlo un poco decidió que la altura no era lo suficiente para matarla de una. Su respiración se tornó agitada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. No quería que la tocara, no quería pues sabía que se desmayaría y morirá desangrada por una hemorragia nasal.

—Esto será m-muy incómodo —susurró resignada, caminando hacia un largo sofá que tenía aún lado del ventanal y sentándose en él. Suspiro y asintió hacia Naruto, quien sonrío zorrunamente mientras llevaba sus instrumentos de trabajo hacia ella.

—Necesitaré que te acuestes boca abajo.

Mataría a Sakura, estaba decidido.

—Y que te quites la camisa, y si puedes también el sostén.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

—N-no puedo —masculló, enojada y avergonzada mientras rápidamente se quitaba la camisa y se acostaba boca abajo, evitando por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con el ojiazul.

Naruto suspiro y tomo las cremas que tenía su lado para comenzar a untarlas sobre la suave espalda de la mujer. Se deleitó al sentir su piel aterciopelada tan cerca, y casi gruño al oírla gemir de placer. Sin duda esa pequeña mujercita lograba sacarlo de quicio.

—De verdad sería mejor si te quitaras el sostén.

—N-no lo haré —respondió tímida.

—Vamos Hinata, he visto todo tu cuerpo sin nada de ropa —le recordó, inclinándose un poco sobre ella para susurrárselo en la oreja. Hinata gimió bajito, tratando que los vellos de su cuerpo volvieran a su estado normal.

"Tiene razón" pensó con enojo y osadía. Él ya había visto su cuerpo, y había visto el cuerpo de otras cientos de mujeres. ¿Qué iba a pasar si solo veía su cuerpo una vez más? Nada, absolutamente nada.

—Tienes razón, nada pasara ¿cierto? — se levantó del sofá e hizo algo que dejo helado al rubio. Se quito el sostén, dejando ver sus dos grandes pechos.

Naruto sintió que su boca se secaba al ver los dos erectos pezones de la chica. Nunca pensó que de verdad haría eso, jamás se imaginó que ella iba a desnudarse frente a él tan fácilmente. Su oscura mirada descendió desde sus pechos hasta su lindo rostro, el cual inevitablemente estaba sonrojado. Sus facciones se suavizaron al verla así. A pesar de los años ella no cambiaba, y eso le fascinaba. Conteniendo todos sus deseos por hacerla suya, la recostó nuevamente, pero esta vez boca arriba.

Hinata miro alarmada al rubio mientras este le sonreía sensualmente.

—Seguramente también te duele por aquí, ¿no? — preguntó _"inocentemente"_ mientras comenzaba a amasar sus pechos, sacándole pequeños gemidos.

Hinata se retorció, avergonzada y excitada. Hace mucho que no la tocaba un hombre de esa manera, hace exactamente dos años. Si, su primera vez había sido Naruto Uzumaki pero no fue el único, también hubo otro chico después de el, quien salió peor o igual que Naruto. Quiso no pensar en eso ya que las caricias del rubio se sentían fantásticamente bien.

—De-deja de hacer eso —murmuró, poniendo sus manos sobre las muñecas del Uzumaki.

Naruto no paro, sino todo lo contrario. Comenzó a pellizcar los erectos pezones de la Hyuga mientras ella se revolvía sobre el sofá.

—Pa-para —suplicaba entre gemidos.

Naruto negó, arrodillándose a un lado del sofá.

—Lo lamento, no puedo contenerme. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento, he extrañado tanto tu piel —le susurró mientras que su rostro mantenía una expresión extraña. Naruto estaba conteniendo todo su deseo, estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no tirarse hacia Hinata para envestirla hasta hacerla llorar del placer.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no llorar. ¿La había extrañado? Que cínico era. Enojada, aventó sus manos y se levantó bruscamente del sofá, cubriendo su desnudez con ambos brazos.

—¿Me extrañaste? —susurró tristemente antes de reír —. Tanto me extrañaste que cuando terminamos no dudaste en ir tras Shion, ¿no?

—Así no es como pasaron las cosas...

—¡¿Entonces cómo?! — le gritó enfurecida y temblorosa — ¡¿Como pasaron las cosas?! Se muy bien que yo solo fui una apuesta Naruto, sé muy bien que ganaste y que pudiste soportarme todo un maldito año en la universidad. ¿Cómo fue que pasaron las cosas? ¿Como? —susurró lo último en un sollozo mientras se ponía a llorar, abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y rodeó el sofá para situarse frente a Hinata, tomando sus brazos y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Pasó que me enamore de ti, Hinata —acaricio su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas —. Joder, sé que no te merezco y que soy una mierda por lo que hice, pero mis sentimientos por ti son lo más sincero de mi vida. Al principio no fue así, lo acepto, aceptó que fui un patán, pero me enamoraste —pasó una de sus manos por su rubio cabello —. Tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, tu dulzura, tus abrazos, tu olor, tus sonrojos... maldita sea, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata negó aun llorando.

—Shion...

—Lo aceptó, ella también fue uno de mis muchísimos errores. No asimilaba el hecho de haberte perdido, ¿y qué crees? Shion se parece físicamente a ti, tanto que pensé que eso podría llenarme, pero eso estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. No me lleno, jamás lo hizo. Cuando estaba con ella, lo único que pensaba era en ti, en tus ojos, en tu voz, en cómo me mirabas. No podía parar de recordar lo bella que eres, por dentro y por fuera —los ojos de Naruto se empañaron de lágrimas —. Créeme, Hinata — sin saber que más hacer al seguir viéndola negar con la cabeza, no pensó en otra cosa más que en arrodillarse —. Perdóname —pego su frente en el estómago de Hinata y ella lo miró alarmada.

No podía, simplemente no podía rechazarlo. Sus ojos mostraban sinceridad y sus lágrimas solo lo comprobaban más. No podía no creerle, no quería no creerle. Se hincó con él, olvidando la vergüenza que le ocasionaba su desnudes, y lo abrazo con fuerza para después besarlo tiernamente.

Él se dejó llevar por el suave tacto y el dulce beso que Hinata le estaba regalando. Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo al sentir que ella lo correspondía, que ella le creía. La beso sonoramente y la abrazo como si de un peluche se tratara. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y dejo que ella acariciara sus cabellos rubios con delicadeza y amor.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó en un susurro, temeroso.

Hinata asintió delicadamente mientras aún revolvía con delicadeza sus hebras doradas. Oh cielos, había extrañado tanto ese delicioso olor que desprendía. Lo había extrañado tanto los últimos años. Si que se veían, pues tenían amigos en común después de todo, sin embargo, ella siempre se comportó como una verdadera bruja con él. Nunca le dio oportunidad de hablar.

—Si —acuno su rostro entre sus manos y beso todo su rostro —. Si te creo, Naruto-kun.

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un tono rosado al escuchar a Hinata decir su nombre tan cariñosamente. Seco las pocas lagrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y después volvió a besar a Hinata, quien correspondió gustosa el dulce beso.

—No te defraudaré jamás, Hinata. Te amo demasiado, me da mucho miedo perderte otra vez.

Hinata no halló que decir así que quedo en silencio.

Después de unos segundos, supo que era lo que tenía que decirle a ese rubio.

—Te amo, jamás deje de hacerlo — le susurró, acariciando sus brazos —. Todos los días pensaba en ti, cuando estaba con Toneri pensaba en ti. Simplemente fue imposible olvidarme de ti, aun cuando sabía lo que... —negó con rapidez y sonrío temblorosamente.

—Si hubiera una manera de compensarte, si tan solo hubiera alguna forma...

—Solo no vuelvas a traicionarme y no me dejes, nunca.

Naruto sonrío suavemente.

—Jamás —aseguró.

Hinata sonrío junto con él. Después de estar unos segundos así, mirándose atentamente a los ojos, Hinata reparó en algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese preciso momento. Su rostro se sonrojó un poco y rápidamente cubrió sus senos con ambos brazos.

Naruto la miro sorprendido para después sonreír con ternura y un poco de excitación.

—Te pasare tu camisa y tu sostén — por más que quisiera cogerla duramente ahí mismo debía de recordar que no podía ser tan brusco. Apenas se habían reconciliado y por nada del mundo quería que ella pensara que el solo quería sexo. Le dio las dos prendas a la Hyuga, esperando que se las pusiera, sin embargo ella hizo algo que lo dejó impactado.

Hinata tomo su ropa y la aventó lejos de ellos para después levantarse del suelo y comenzar a deshacerse lentamente de su short y su braga, quedando completamente desnuda y a merced de Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, aún no terminas tu trabajo —fingió una excitante inocencia mientras mordida su labio inferior, haciendo enloquecer al rubio.

Naruto tomo aire con fuerza y dejo que saliera temblorosamente mientras que sus ojos se tornaban azul oscuro.

—¿Estás segu...?

—Me duele mucho el cuerpo, tus manos me alivian mucho —lo interrumpió, situándose frente a él mientras la veía desde abajo —. Naruto-kun, quiero que me toques —dijo en un tono de súplica.

Naruto no se hizo de rogar y sonrío pícaramente. Se levanto de lo suelo y quiso besarla con desesperación, sin embargo Hinata lo detuvo.

—¿No vas a darme un masaje?

Naruto gruñó. Estaba jugando con él, lo quería llevar al borde de la locura. Le agradaba esa nueva faceta de su pequeña Hinata.

—Por supuesto que sí —le murmuró.

—Bien —le sonrío tiernamente, acercándose hacia el rubio para llevar sus manos al final de su camisa —. Vas a hacerlo desnudó.

¿De dónde había sacado tanta osadía? Definitivamente amaba esa nueva faceta.

—Como usted ordene —dejo que ella le ayudará a sacarse la camisa, quedando con el torso completamente desnudo y mostrando su bien definido cuerpo.

Hinata comenzó a besar su pecho, dejando un lento sendero de saliva hasta su abdomen, estando a escasos centímetros de su miembro ya altivo. Hinata le sonrío dulcemente mientras se deshacía del pantalón y el bóxer con sensualidad, besando la piel que iba dejando expuesta. Después de un rato de tortura, finalmente dejo su falo al aire, saliendo altivo de su bóxer color negro.

Hinata tragó saliva disimuladamente, aun sorprendiéndose por el tamaño. Después de unos segundos suspiro y se dio ánimos mentalmente. Esa iba a ser la primera vez que haría eso así que rezaba por qué al rubio le gustara. Llevo la punta de su lengua al glande, lamiendo espesamente. Naruto soltó un gemido mientras miraba a Hinata con los ojos nublados de placer.

Al ver su cara de satisfacción se sintió más segura de sí misma así que lamió con más ganas el miembro viril. Comenzó a chupar la punta, sacándole más gemidos al apuesto hombre. Comenzó a mover su cabeza delicadamente, metiendo el miembro a su boca todo lo que podía. Se movió más rápido cuando lo escucho maldecir y tomar su cabeza para que la moviera con más rapidez.

Naruto estaba en las nubes, esas sensaciones que solo ella podía regalarle eran las más exquisitas que alguna vez había tenido. Quiso gritar de placer y de ser posible cogerla en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que hizo que la mirara con reproche.

—No pares... —pidió casi en un suplicio.

Hinata le sonrío suavemente y después negó.

—No queremos que esto acabe así, ¿cierto?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensual y tierna a la vez?

Ella se levantó del suelo y camino hacia el sofá que estaba en un inicio, recostándose boca abajo mientras Naruto la miraba atentamente.

—Te estoy esperando, Naruto-kun.

Él no se hizo de rogar y camino hacia ella para comenzar con el masaje. Tomo una de las cremas que tenía en su maleta, ni siquiera supo cuál tomo y comenzó a untarla en su fina espalda, sacándole pequeños gemidos de placer. Sus manos recorrieron sus hombros, su espalda, sus omóplatos, sus caderas y finalmente sus redondas y respingadas nalgas. Unto crema ahí también, deleitándose con los suspiros que soltaba. Lentamente se hincó al final del sillón e hizo que levantara sus caderas, quedando en la famosa posición del "perrito", dejando a la vista su rosada y húmeda intimidad.

Hinata soltó un chillido de sorpresa al verse en esa posición.

—Na-naruto-kun...

—Shhhh— hizo que callara mientras acercaba su rostro a la intimidad de Hinata. La abrió un poco más de piernas y sintió su miembro apuntó de explotar. Quería metérsela en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, quería que ella también disfrutará más. Sin delicadeza metió su lengua en la apretada y caliente intimidad, sacándole un potente gemido a Hinata. Movió su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, succiono su vagina y jugueteo con el hinchado clítoris, sintiendo que su humedad aumentaba.

Hinata se retorcía ante el nuevo placer que le estaba regalando su amado. Jamás le habían hecho un oral, y lo agradeció ya que Naruto lo hacía de maravilla. Movió sus caderas contra la húmeda lengua de Naruto, respirando con agitación mientras gemía su nombre.

Naruto saboreaba su intimidad como si de un dulce se tratara, disfrutando su sabor. Chupo con ganas, haciéndola gritar más.

—Ma-maldición —gimió chillonamente, excitando más al rubio al oírla maldecir.

Justo cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de sentir un potente clímax, el rubio se detuvo, obligándola a soltar un sonido de protesta.

—Na-naruto-kun... — soltó un grito al sentir que le pegaba una fuerte nalgada.

—Ahora tendremos placer los dos, ¿te párese? —preguntó, levantándose del suelo y arrodillándose encima del sillón. Rozó con su pene la entrada de Hinata, sintiendo su humedad.

Hinata gimió más fuerte y se arqueo, dejando completamente sus nalgas al aire.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Naruto introdujo su miembro. Hinata abrió la boca y apretó la tela del sofá. Ambos comenzaron a mover sus caderas, gimiendo sin parar el nombre del otro. Naruto se inclinó, y sin dejar de envestir a Hinata, tomo sus senos y los estrujo con fuerza.

—¿Te gusta? — le susurro roncamente, escuchándola respirar con agitación.

—S-si... mucho — respondió en un gemido, haciendo que Naruto se animara más y que comenzara a moverse más fuerte dentro de ella.

Naruto jalo sus azulinos cabellos, sacándole un grito de placer y dolor.

Después de unos largos minutos, ambos cedieron a un potente y delicioso clímax que provoco que ambos gritaran fuertemente. Hinata temió por sus vecinos, esperaba que no hubiesen escuchado todos esos gemidos.

Naruto se movió dentro de ella con lentitud para después salir y recostarse a su lado, respirando agitadamente mientras sentía el sudor escurrir por sus definidos músculos. Hinata no tardo en secundarlo. Se acomodo a su lado y lo abrazo con delicadeza, siendo correspondida rápidamente por el rubio.

—No sabes cuánto extrañaba esto.

Hinata sonrío dulcemente mientras trataba de regular su agitada respiración. Se acurrucó más en el rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza y recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, alcanzando a escuchar los rápidos latidos del hombre.

—Yo también —susurró —. Dime algo, ¿Realmente eres masajista? — la pregunta se le vino a la mente desde que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún tipo de uniforme. Según su conocimiento, los masajistas siempre llevaban ropa adecuada y hasta una placa con su nombre.

Naruto sonrío zorrunamente.

—No. Yo sigo trabajando con mi padre, no me corrió como tú dijiste.

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó al recordar lo cruel que había sido con el rubio hacia un rato.

—Y-yo… realmente lo lamento — agacho la mirada —. No debí de decir esas cosas sobre ti.

—¿Por qué? Ambos sabemos que tienes razón — como pudo se alzó de hombros y miro el techo —. No fue hasta hace poco que empecé a tomar enserio mi trabajo.

—Aun así…

—Nada —la callo con un beso —. No pasó nada.

Hinata asintió, no muy conforme. Se acurruco en el cuerpo de Naruto y acomodo su cabeza en su fornido pecho, en el cual se podían escuchar aun sus apresurados latidos. Inevitablemente ese dulce sonido la arrullo, pero aun no quería dormir. Aun así el cansancio la estaba dominando, pero no, aun no podía dormir.

Elevo sus pupilas y miro los ojos azules de Naruto.

—Sakura-chan...

—Me conto que estabas muy estresada y que no sabia que hacer. La verdad, toda esta idea fue mía — su rostro se sonrojo levemente —. Quería verte, hablar contigo y explicarte todo.

Hinata sonrió levemente y acaricio su rostro.

—Fue la mejor sesión de masaje del mundo.

Naruto sonrió perversamente.

—Y puede mejorar...—le susurro sensualmente, provocando que ella abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Q-que? — no la dejo continuar pues nuevamente se encontraba debajo de el.

Definitivamente le agradecería a Sakura.

Después de eso, sus dolores de cuerpo cesaron. Si alguna vez tenia dolor de cuerpo solo eran por las _"sesiones de masaje"_ que Naruto le daba.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Si, aquí con mis perversidades de nuevo. "Pero amanely, ¿tus demás historias, que?" *inserte voz chillona aqui* ¡Lo se! Tengo mas historias, tengo muchas mas pero simplemente me bloqueo si no escribo lo que tengo en mente. Espero poder actualizar pronto mis historias, las cuales gracias al cielo ya estan empezadas. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡LOS QUIERO!_


End file.
